


In the Dark

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bogeyman, Gift, Horror, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Delightful Desperation. Prompt:<br/>Eggsy never expected that Harry was one of the things that goes bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelightfulDesperation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDesperation/gifts).



> This is probably the first Kingsman fic I've written in some time. I hope you enjoy!

 

“So, I been thinkin.”

Harry sighed and set down his papers. It was never good when Eggsy thought. He was bright enough on the fly, but when he put his mind to a task he was downright terrifying. No wonder Merlin liked him so much. “And what is it that you’ve thought up?”

“Well, I been thinkin’ ‘bout you, bruv.” A year into being a full agent and Eggsy still had no respect for the furniture. He flopped into the seat, slouched and legs spread. His hair was mussed, like he’d run his fingers through the coif he’d put there that morning. “And I noticed some stuff ain’t addin up. So ‘ow ‘bout you an’ me ‘ave a chat, yeah?”

“About what, specifically? I can’t say my life has entirely been in the black, so a few inconsistencies are expected.”

“Like not dyin’?”

Harry sighed. “Eggsy, we’ve been over this. I was merely lucky. Valentine was a terrible shot and — “

“And yer full’a shit.”

Harry’s teeth clicked together as he snapped his mouth shut. “I beg your pardon?”

“I watched it, remember? I seen tha’ bullet, I saw yer fuckin’ ‘ead split like a rotten melon. I saw yer _fuckin grey matter_ , you _prick._ So ‘ow about stop bein’ a berk, yeah? Thought you an’ me were pas’ this lyin’ to each other shite. I been straight wiv you, so I think it’s ‘bout time you get straight wiv me.”

“And what would you have me say, Eggsy? That I was somehow shot through the head, had my brains forcefully ejected from my skull, and walked away unscathed? What do you take me for? I”m flesh and bone, just like you.”

“That’s a lie, Haz.”

“I may lie for a living Eggsy, but you don’t need to accuse me of lying to you.”

A disgusted snarl twisted Eggsy’s face and he sat forward, relaxed posture absent. “There you go again, lyin’. ‘S in yet blood, ain’t it? I know you ain’t what you say you is, Haz, pretty fuckin’ obvious. Don’t take no sleuth to see yer a bit too calm, too fast, too deadly.”

There was a pause as they assesd each other.

“Whatever you is, I’ll figure it out somehow. Even if you can’t be arsed to tell me.” He stood, adjusting the hem of his suit. “I was right though.”

“About what? You’ve merely accused me of something — though of what I’m not entirely sure. You haven’t proven anything.”

“I ‘ave though.” Eggsy leant in until they were mere inches apart, hands braced on the tabletop. “Prove that I was right all along; don’t ever trust a toff.” He pulled back, and spun on the toe of one shoe before stalking out.

The door closed without any sound behind him.

—————————————

Eggsy had trouble sleeping that night, and after three fingers of whiskey he called it a day and slouched his way to bed. His suit was thrown over the back of a chair with the barest of care, socks and undershirt left crumpled beside the bed. When sleep finally claimed him, he drifted off with a frown on his lips.

——————————

He sat bolt upright, head whipping from side to side. The noise. What had made that noise? Movement at the corner of his eye had Eggsy whipping towards the window where he swore — he _swore —_  he saw it fall shut.

That couldn’t be right. All his windows were shut and locked, always. There should have been a bar jammed between the top of the frame and the lower pane — but it wasn’t there. How?

Another flicker from the other side and Eggsy spun, blankets twisting about his legs.

The vent above his night table squeaked, nestling back against the ceiling.

No. He was just seeing things. How much whiskey had he downed? He hadn’t taken anything else, at least that he remembered. So his options were that he’d been drugged — somehow, in his own house — and he was seeing things, or this was really happening.

Eggsy grabbed for the torch in his bedside table, shining it around the room desperately.

He’d never truly feared the dark as a child, not when he had Dean to serve as the monster under his bed. But now he could understand why so many people did. Shadows flickered like fire on the edge of his vision, tricking him, making him whirl with deadly purpose only to realise his foe was the terry cloth bathrobe Harry had given him.

The creak of the door, snapping shut just as the light from the torch hit it. His closet creaking, clacking as it’s pulled closed, his vent again, the window —

A tugging at his sheets.

Breath caught in his throat Eggsy crouched, hanging over the edge of his bed to peer under it.

...Nothing…

Breaths coming quickly he sat back up and turned to the creak of his window —

Teeth.

His body stiffened, instincts and training halted by the icy claws of terror squeezing his heart.

Black eyes, purple-black skin, yellowed fangs, black tongue —

 _“Eggsy,”_ it hissed.

Had Eggsy had any less control over his body he might have peed a little. Instead he whimpered, hands clenching in his sheets.

_“My dear boy, are you scared?”_

What?

 _“I thought you were so sure of yourself. That you knew what was to come. Are you...surprised?”_ A hiss of air through the long fangs and the creature was gone.

Eggsy whipped around, searching. At the foot of his bed stood the creature: a nightmare in a bespoke suit.

It clicked.

“Harry?”

Its mouth quirked, a smirk made difficult by the sheer number of fangs.

_“That would be my name, yes.”_

Eggsy stared at his mentor for a moment.

Then another.

He stared long enough that even behind his tortoise shell frames Harry began to look uncomfortable.

Then Eggsy threw his torch at Harry’s head.

———————————

“You deserved it.” Eggsy didn’t look the slightest bit repentant as he handed Harry his tea.

“Yes, so you’ve said.” The older man winced. He adjusted the icepack just above his left eyebrow and carefully took the cup. “I don’t believe I deserved this goose-egg though. You _could_ have missed.” Harry pouted and sipped his tea.

“Yeah, but I didn’t, and I woulda’ just thrown somethin’ else at ya.” Eggsy flopped down across from Harry and sipped his tea. “So...how do you get ta be...whatever you are?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Psh, don’t play dumb, Haz. Whatever you is, how did you get tha’ way?” From behind his teacup Eggsy was watching Harry intently. “What are you anyway?”

“A Bogeyman, in layman's terms.”

“Bull.”

“No, I assure you that my species is in fact referred to as Bogeymen. Our original name was lost to human history but we are commonly referred to as Bogeymen.”

Eggsy sat and thought for a moment, fingers stroking along the bottle on his mug. “An’ ‘ow did you get like this?”

“There was no ‘getting like this’ Eggsy. I was simply born this way.” The icepack was laid carefully on the table. “We aren’t a species that breeds often. In fact, we are a very small species, though why I’m telling you I don’t entirely know.”

They both knew why; if Harry was even telling Eggsy what he was then there was a great amount of trust between them.

“So...there ain’t a way to, you know, turn inta one of you?”

“No. Though I suspect many have tried. Do you know of the Wendigo?”

“Uh, them Native cannibal things? Yeah, they’re frickin’ terrifyin, in lots of movies lately.” Eggsy shuddered. Harry and the Wendigos he’d seen in movies shared a physically resemblance that was more than a little unsettling.

“The Wendigo would be the closest creature to my people, though in no more than looks. And no one sets out to becoming one of those willingly.”

“So…no chance I could convince ya to let me join the club?” Eggsy looked small in his chair, hiding behind his mug. The bravado and false confidence he usually carries had been swept away.

“If there were a way, dear boy, I would most certainly offer. But since I can’t, how about I give you a free pass to scare the shit out of someone?”

“Well, I guess that’ll do…” They sipped their tea for a moment. “Hey Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Yer a right prick, you know that right?”

Harry barked a laugh. “Yes, dear boy, I am aware.”

 


End file.
